


Thomas & Alfie

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Love, M/M, The Peaky Blinders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Thomas & Alfie

Things were never simple when Thomas Shelby and Alfie Solomons had met. Even after they had met, their encounters were always over the top bickering, business meetings, threatening Alfie's men to work harder, bloody violent things or just or nights out drinking.

Both men had their strong qualities, like being their own boss and leader, while having headstrong opinions, ideas and their slick ways of doing things. That's what made them great allies... at times. When they came together, they found that it had been better that way. And every time they had the chance to speak to each other, it brought them some kind of peace. When both their businesses had continued to succeed, when both of them had kept rising to the top, they found that even though they were the way that they were with each other, it worked.

Thomas wasn't sure of Alfie's intentions after things started to feel different between them. They spent time alone in each other's office at strange hours, despite only talking to each other and drinking and of course, smoking. He wasn't so sure of his feelings either; he hated Alfie most of the time, but then again he started to feel other things for him too. Every time Alfie joked, or ever time he lit his cigarette for him.. it made him feel funny in his heart and stomach. He was confused and upset, so obviously he took it out on everyone, including Alfie.

Alfie on the other hand, knew for sure what he had been feeling over time. At first, just like Thomas, he knew that they'd never get along. Of course, that was until their meetings all the time and their peace between each other. But when Thomas started acting strange, especially picking fights with him more and more, he began to suppress his feelings.

Alfie thought that Thomas fucking hated him for some odd reason. He picked up that maybe he felt threatened by him and that he was more powerful than him. Despite Alfie always being cocky, he began to be extra cocky.

One night, Thomas had shown up to Alfie's office, upon Alfie's request. Silence filled the air after he greeted him and after Thomas had sat down. But Alfie was having none of it. He was suspicious of his behavior as of recent days, he wanted to figure it all out, not caring about what he had felt for Thomas, deep down inside.

"What the the fuck is going on, aye?" Alfie raises his voice. "We're businessmen, yeah, that we are! We work together, we ensure our businesses' safety. People who fuck with you and your men, I help. People who fuck with me and me men, you help. So what's the deal now, eh? You want to cut ties, go to a bigger and better man to do this business with?" Alfie questions, his hand rubbing his beard and the skin beneath the blonde hair that had grey specks between them.

"Alfie.. always questioning me." Thomas leans forward, his arms resting on his knees. "Maybe you're the one who wants to fucking cut ties with me, eh? That's it, right? Play this little game, trick me out of business, yeah, that's it."

"You've got to stop fucking with me, mate!" Alfie exclaims, clutching onto his gun underneath the table. "Thomas Shelby... you'd be lost without me and me men!"

"I'd be better off, don't need the constant questions. Rest assured, without you I wouldn't be held back."

Alfie took his gun out, without hesitation, aiming at Thomas. He didn't flinch, he sat there watching Alfie's eyes instead of the gun. "Ah, fucking hell, Alfie."

"Yeah... that's right mate. See now, you've gotta come clean. Your constant bickering isn't normal, avoiding our business meetings and plans. What the fuck, aye?"

"Put it away." Thomas requests, leaning back into the chair. He doesn't. Instead, he stands up and shakes his head. "For Christ's sake Alfie! Put the fucking gun down. Now!"

Alfie walks around the table, immediately Thomas stands up from the chair pushing it back, away from him. Just a few feet apart, Alfie still has the gun. They look in each other's eyes, both filled with anger, Thomas still had some confusion within his too.

Thomas closes the gap, only to nudge the gun away from his face. Alfie reluctantly drops it down, placing the gun on his office table beside him. Being the strong men that they are. Without questioning Alfie's next move, he closes the gap between them by taking a step forward and pushing his chest out against his. Thomas's eyebrows furrow, as Alfie lets out a huff.

With him not knowing what to do, or if he should even attempt to do what he had wanted to do for weeks, Thomas just stands there and waits for whatever. He thinks that Alfie wants to fight with him, just like Alfie thinks that's what Thomas wants to do.

But little did they both know, the men had craved each other's embrace for so long. They had craved each other's pouty lips every time they sipped whiskey together and every time they helped each other light in their cigarettes. Thomas stood where he was, his hand twitching at the urge to grab onto Alfie's broad and thick shoulders. Alfie on the other hand, had kept his eyes locked onto Thomas's blue ones.

Without a word, without a single noise, Alfie takes his hands and takes a hold of Thomas and his jacket. Grabbing it harshly, he pulls him forcefully into him, their chests colliding. Alfie's head rushes forward, his lips immediately grasping Thomas's. It last for a few seconds, Alfie so desperately wanting more of his lips on his, until Thomas unattached his lips from his.

He pushes away from Alfie using his hands to shove him away. No words are spoken, not yet anyways. They were finally relieved that this had just happened, but it hit Thomas harder than it did with Alfie. The stare at each other, eyes wide and their breathing starting to pick up. Thomas has walked away, almost towards the other side of the room.

"Fuck." Thomas whispers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." His voice gets louder after each curse word. "Fucking... bloody fucking hell!"

"Fucking... Thomas, you need to-"

Before Alfie could try and calm Thomas down, he comes charging at Alfie, which looks like he might hit him. But to his surprise, and Thomas's, he doesn't.

Instead, Thomas grasps onto him, his hands on his cheating, holding onto it tightly. Alfie decides to let go and enjoy this blissful moment, so he grabs onto his arms. Their lips mold together as they hold onto each other, afraid that if they let go, their lips would peel apart.

Thomas's head is spinning, making him feel dizzy from the passion that is coming from the thick man in front of him.

Alfie's heart is bumping against his bones, making him feel weak but also relieved that Thomas didn't walk out the door, or worse... kill him right then and there.

Alfie begins to walk Thomas towards the nearest wall, his eyes didn't need go open since he knowns his office all too well. Once his back hit the bookshelf, Thomas lets out a groan, which makes Alfie groan back into his mouth. This was all too good to be true, which both of them were thinking. It wasn't right and it certainly wasn't normal for two men to be like this; but they didn't care. It felt normal to them, because it was normal. It felt like a dream, but it most definitely was real.

Kiss after kiss and tongues intertwining, Alfie had finally pulled away, leaving them breathless and needing for air, yet aching for each other more. 

"Fucking hell." Thomas breathes out, closing his eyes to picture the moment that happened.

"Fucking hell is right, yeah mate." Alfie huffs, leaning into the man in front of him. 

Minutes later, still attached to each other's bodies, they finally look each other in the eyes since the kiss.  
Thomas bites the inside of his cheek, then sucks his teeth. "Alright then, eh! What now?"

"What now? Oh mate you got to fucking with me!"Alfie huffs again. "Oh you'll find out right now, yeah. Come on." He tries to lean in for another lustful kiss, but instead, Thomas rolls his eyes, before pushing Alfie off of him with full force, then walking over to him, with a rush of confidence and with powerful intentions.


End file.
